Before I Let You Go
by Annie1421
Summary: Because letting love go is never easy TROYPAY One-Shot


**Before I Let You Go**

**By**

**Annie1421**

"_It's already 20 minutes after 6PM and I hope everyone had dinner or is planning about grabbing dinner on this fine Friday evening. This is DJ Ally coming to you live from KANW 89.1 station, we play the hottest music right here, right now. Our next request is coming from a student of East High and his name is Troy Bolton. Take it away Troy" _the DJ said

Troy grasped his mobile phone, pressing it against his more and said "Okay…ummm… I would like to request for the song 'Before I let you go' by Freestyle"

"_Interesting… and this song is dedicated to who…" _the DJ trailed off

Troy swallowed loudly and answered "This is dedicated to my girlfriend… I mean ex-girlfriend Sharpay Evans"

"_Any message?"_ the DJ asked

"Uhmm…" Troy trailed off and thought _"Well, it's now or never…too late to back out now."_

"Uhmmm… Pay, I'm sorry for what happened. I miss you so much and I want you back but I know that this dedication is not enough to rectify the pain I've caused you. I just want to let you know that I still love you. I always have and I always will" Troy said

"_Wow…that was truly a heartfelt message… Well, here you go boys and girls 'Before I let you go' by Freestyle dedicated to Sharpay Evans. Keep it here on Albuquerque's hottest KANW 89.1" _the DJ said again as the music started to play.

************************************************

_I can still remember yesterday  
We were so in love in a special way  
And knowing that you love me  
Made me feel, oh, so right_

_But now I feel lost,  
Don't know what to do  
Each and everyday I think of you  
Holding back the tears  
I'm trying with all my might_

_Refrain:  
Because you've gone and left me  
Standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby_

_Chorus:  
Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listening  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "I love you"_

_I wish that it could be  
Just like before  
I know I could've given you  
So much more  
Even though you know  
I've given you all my love  
I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
Each and everyday I reminisce  
'coz baby it's you  
That I'm always dreaming of_

_Refrain:  
Because you've gone and left me  
Standing all alone  
And I know I've got to face  
Tomorrow on my own  
But baby_

_Chorus:  
Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listening  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "i love you"_

_Bridge:  
Letting love go is never easy  
But I love you so  
That's why I set you free  
I know someday, somehow  
I'll find a way  
To leave it all behind me  
Guess it wasn't meant to be  
But baby_

_Before I let you go  
I want to say I love you  
I hope that you're listening'  
'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah  
You'll be forever in my heart  
And I know that no one else will do  
So before I let you go  
I want to say...  
So before I let you go  
I want to say "I love you"_

************************************************

"_After this I guess it's time to let go" _Troy thought as he listens to the radio, with tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

************************************************

Troy and Sharpay have been best friends since they were in 3rd grade and have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend since their freshman year but after an unfortunate event, six months ago that involved the social climber Gabriella Montez, things have taken a turn for the worse and even into worst as they entered their senior year. Sure, they still hang out with the gang (Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Zeke and Ryan) but they hardly talk to each other and with Gabriella sticking to Troy like glue for the past 6 months has made it even a lot harder for them to talk things out.

You see what happened was Gabriella kissed – more like attacked – Troy after a basketball game between East High and West High, where East High won and somehow Troy got a little dazed from all the excitement and stupidly kissed Gabriella back. Of course, Sharpay as well as the entire East High saw everything and ended their 3-year relationship that night. Troy tried to apologize to her profusely since then, but got always stumped when Sharpay would ask him if he kissed Gabriella back, which he cannot deny because he did and then they would be back to square one…again.

But tonight, after hearing Troy's request and heartfelt dedication on the radio earlier this evening, Sharpay didn't have the slightest idea on what to do next. She was sitting in her car for the last 30 minutes in front of the Embassy Suites in Midtown Albuquerque contemplating on what to do, what to feel and what to say.

Tonight was East High's charity event where each senior student will have to sponsor one less fortunate child and all proceeds of the event will go to the child's college fund. Her 'godchild' Logan had gotten a ride to the event with Ryan and thank god that he did because she was in no mood to be around anybody at the moment – don't get her wrong she liked her 'godchild', it's just that after she heard Troy's dedication for her on the radio this afternoon, she didn't know what to do if she sees Troy. _"God, just give me one sign. Just one sign"_ Sharpay prayed

She stepped down her car and smoothed the invisible creases of her pale blue Versace knee-length paired with silver Christian Louboutins stilettos. _"Well, it's time to face the music" _Sharpay thought as she entered the hotel.

Sharpay went straight towards the elevator and hurried her step when she saw that it was about to close as she shouted "Wait up"

The elevator attendant heard her and held the elevator door opened.

"Penthouse please" Sharpay said as she entered the elevator, completely oblivious to the two other passengers.

"Hi" a familiar voice from behind her said.

Sharpay looked up and saw Troy, wearing a classic tuxedo. "Hey" she said back, her voice barely above whisper.

Tension and awkwardness can be felt inside the small elevator. She then noticed that he wasn't alone, he was with his 'godchild' Veronica, who was wearing a small Wildcat shirt with the number 14 at the front and her name on the side. "Is that my shirt?" Sharpay asked

Troy looked at Veronica and said "Yeah, she spilled some soda on her dress earlier and that's the only thing I got in the car"

"Oh" Sharpay said, feeling more and more uncomfortable with the situation

Veronica looked down at her shirt, then to the two seniors and soon realization hit her. "It's her!" she whispered, slightly giggling.

"It's her! It's hers. Oh my god, it's hers." Veronica whispered as she tries to push Troy towards Sharpay.

The elevator attendant eyed the three, creasing his eyebrows in confusion and at the same time trying to restrain his laughter.

"Tell her! Tell her how you feel" Veronica continued as she tries coaxed Troy to talk.

Troy, on the other hand, didn't know what to do and whispered to Veronica "Shut up"

Veronica rolled her eyes, stepped out of Troy's shadow and said "Excuse me, Miss Sharpay. Were you listening to KANW 89.1 this afternoon because there was just this dedication…"

"Yeah, I heard it" Sharpay said, looking at Troy and then back to Veronica

"Well, it's true. Troy's sorry and he misses you and he wants you back and you two should get back together because he totally loves…" Veronica said but was cut off by Troy.

"This is our floor" Troy said as the elevator opened to some random floor and pushed Veronica out of the elevator. _"Boy, this kid could talk"_ he thought.

Sharpay was too stunned to say anything as she just watched Veronica and Troy walk down the hallway. _"Just one sign"_ Sharpay thought.

Just then as the elevator door was about to close, Troy looked back.

Brown met blue.

She got her sign.

Troy turned back and continued walking with Veronica. He couldn't stand looking at her knowing she didn't feel the same way anymore.

Meanwhile, Sharpay unconsciously raises her hand, triggering the elevator sensors as the elevator doors opened once more. She stepped out of the elevator, grabbed Troy's wrist and with all her strength, turned him around. Before he could react, Sharpay placed her lips on his.

All the love, passion, longing and lust poured out in that kiss. Instinctively, Sharpay's arms circled around Troy's neck while his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. After several seconds, when the need for oxygen became necessary, they hesitantly pulled away from each other but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Don't let me go" Sharpay whispered

Troy smiled as those are the words he'd like to hear from her and whispered "I wouldn't dream of it"

"I love you Troy"

"I love you Sharpay, with all my heart"

The reunited couple stared into each other's eyes and was wrapped in each other's arms, completely oblivious to whole world around them.

************************************************

Meanwhile, upon seeing that Troy and Sharpay had finally made up and seemed to be back together approached room 1421 and knocked. Seconds after, Logan (Sharpay's godchild), Ryan and the rest of the gang came out of the room one by one. They were so happy that their friends were finally back together

Veronica subtly nudged Ryan and whispered "Told you it would work. Now pay up"

Ryan rolled his eyes and took out two ten dollar bills from his pocket, handing them over to Veronica and Logan and said "Well, it was worth it"

* * *

**A/N: So there goes another one-shot courtesy of yours truly and I hope that you like it. Okay so I got the idea of this story from Veronica Mars series of CW that was cancelled I think back in 2007 or 2008 (I was watching re-runs yesterday). Anyway, I got so inspired by the elevator scene that I decided to make it into a Troypay one-shot. Hence, I do not own the elevator scene in this story. **

**So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please, please, please let me know and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I do not own HSM. Also KANW 89.1 is an actual radio station in Albuquerque and Empire Suites is a 5-star hotel in Midtwon Albuquerque. Lastly, I do not own the song 'Before I Let You Go' by Freestyle, which is by the way one of the best heartbreaking love song ever (well, at least in my opinion) :-) Enjoy! :-)**


End file.
